Good Medicine/Grey Matter
GOOD MEDICINE... Oh my God, WE ARE BACK! We are. Really. SERIOUSLY. Writers are writing away and we’re all very excited about getting back to our Mer and our Der and our Iz and our…well, our EVERYBODY. It has not been so fun to be away from our friends at Seattle Grace. Remember when George walked the strike line? It was kinda like that. Only without the cuteness of George to make it fun. But WE ARE BACK! Working to get episodes on the air for you! Wha-hey! Here’s the thing: we have to write the episodes and the actors and crew have to shoot the episodes and the editors have to edit the episodes. And it doesn’t matter how fast my beloved Bossy McBossy Rob Corn gets us to move, it’s still going to take some time. Because my fingers only type at a certain speed. And I have to say all the dialogue out loud to myself. And ask McBossy weird questions. Questions like, “McBossy, can you build a corn field over by the fake hospital and make it explode?” Questions that cause him to furrow his brow and run from my office. Plus, you remember that I need some time to lie on the floor and worry about the characters. Which is why I try to drive Rob away with the questions. So I have the lie-on-the-floor-and-worry time. My point is, it’s going to take a while to get from my typing fingers to your TV screen. Our first new episode will air at the end of April. What will you do until then to get your Grey’s on? If only you could see the actors in person. If only you could go see them on stage, in person, talking and laughing and yes, SINGING for charity… YOU CAN!!! For one night only, the casts of Grey’s Anatomy and Private Practice are coming together for a live performance! An unforgettable evening of laughter and song to benefit crew members who were affected by the strike. Because while the strike is over, it will be months before many crew members are back to work. Millions of dollars in income were lost. Many crew members are suffering. And we want to do anything we can to help out. So: FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY, February 29, 2008 at UCLA’s Royce Hall in Los Angeles, CA we are presenting GOOD MEDICINE. A little singing, a little funny, a lot of raising money. Come on out and join the casts of Grey’s Anatomy and Private Practice. See TR KNIGHT SING! Hear Tony Winners Audra MacDonald and Sara Ramirez! See Katie and Kate! See Ellen and Sandra! SEE THEM ALL! CAUSE THEY WANNA SEE YOU! And help raise some money to help others! Tickets are $85. You can buy them on Ticketmaster.com or call the UCLA Central Ticket Office at 310-825-2101. Tickets are going to go fast and you don’t want to miss this one time event. I hope to see you there! I’ll be the one in the too-sparkly dress (I love sparkly to the point of tacky), looking pleased and proud of my kickass casts as they work to entertain you…. This blog post was originally posted on greyswriters.com and an archive of the posts can now be found at ABC.com. Category:Grey Matter